1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to headsets containing earphones and, more particularly, to an “in-the-ear” type headset apparatus with a retractable speaker capsule or port allowing for improved form factor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Headsets are gaining in popularity in and out of the workplace as more and more users either have jobs requiring that they spend a substantial amount of time on the telephone or users simply desire to listen to audio or speak on the telephone with their hands free to perform other tasks.
One type of headset, which can incorporate one or two earphones for monaural or stereo listening, is known as an “in-the-ear” type headset or “earbud” headset, which employs earphones that can be disposed in the lower concha area of the ear. Such devices can be used for delivering radio, stereo, two-way, and/or telephonic-type communications to a user.
Currently, earbud headsets have a fixed speaker capsule or port that fits into the cavum of the ear. This capsule or port is rigidly fixed to the remainder of the headset, which remains substantially outside of the cavum. Traditionally, the profile of these types of headsets has a thickness of about 10 mm or more from the speaker face to the headset outer surface, which is seen when worn. As miniaturization increasingly allows for smaller headsets, it is advantageous to reduce the profile form factor of these headsets for integration into a cellular phone or simply slimmer more convenient storage.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a headset apparatus with reduced profile form factor allowing for convenient storage and/or integration with a handset.